Afterglow
by countrygirl2005
Summary: My take on how D and V's love scene in Unending could have played out.  Unending spoilers/missing scene.  Daniel finally realizes Vala's feelings for him are genuine, then he does something about it.        Rating: T for adult situations


Summary: My take on how D and V's love scene in unending could have played out. Unending spoilers/missing scene. Daniel finally realizes Vala's feelings for him are genuine, then he does something about it.

Rating: T for adult situations

Please read and review

Afterglow

Sitting face to face with Vala on the edge of his bed, Daniel grinned, looking over her disbelieving features as she slowly opened her eyes from the kiss they'd just shared.

"You better not be messing with me."

Lips meeting again, their arms locked around one another. Before the momentum of their kiss could bring them down to the bed, Daniel slowly pulled away.

"Why did you stop, Daniel?" Confused, she loosened her grip on his neck. "I'm not messing with you. I really do care."

Brows furrowing in concentration he whispered tenderly, "I know, it's obvious to me now. It's just that, I can't make love to you…"

Confusion quickly combined with hurt, washing her eyes over with sadness. "Why, Daniel? After a kiss like that?" Turning away from him she crossed her arms over her breasts and faced out the window towards the stars. "I don't understand. You know I think you're the only man I've ever met who doesn't seem to like sex."

He reached to cup her cheek turning her to face him. Looking deep into her saddened eyes, Daniel smiled. "Vala, please calm down. I can't make love to you, until I tell you that I love you. And I do like sex, I just don't do it casually."

Arms still crossed she shook her head in frustration. "So you're not ready for sex because you're not ready to admit that after all this time you really don't love me? Is that it?"

"Nooo, Vala I'm trying to tell you that I'm very deeply in love with you and I couldn't make love to you until I told you so."

"If you love me then why did you yell at me? Do you have any idea how much that hurt?"

"I'm so sorry I yelled and made you cry." Gently pulling her arms apart, he took both her hands into his. "Like I said earlier, I've just been so afraid of getting hurt again. I've not only realized that you're serious about me but that I also have feelings for you that I've just been hiding from myself. I'm so, so sorry Vala. I love you so very much and I want to be with you."

"Do you remember the first thing I said to you after I removed the helmet?" She fought back the welling tears that threatened to fall.

"Yes I do."

"I meant it then, I mean it now. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, much, I hope. You've always believed in me and never gave up on me, not under any circumstance. After hosting Qetesh I think I forgot how to love. But Daniel, you've awakened feelings I haven't felt in a really long time. You've shown me how to love again and made me want to be a better person." Smiling, she removed her hands from his, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Daniel, I love you too, with all my heart."

Resting their foreheads together and closing their eyes, the pair took in the moment.

His hands finding their way under her top, he fully savored the silky soft skin of her back. The alluring aromas from her fruity shampoo and coco butter lotion further intoxicating him.

Melting into his warm touch and taking in his pleasant scent, her hands wandered from his shoulders, down his back and up again to rest once more around his neck as her lips met his in a soft and tender kiss.

Time seemed to stand still like the dark, starry world outside.

Desire growing, both wanting the same thing, together they deepened the kiss in slow thorough exploration, moaning into each other's mouth.

Separating very slowly, remaining only inches apart they spoke together. "I've loved you since the Prometheus."

Daniel smiled, "truth be known, I was hoping you'd kiss me again after I called you a fruitcake. You tasted so good. Still do."

Vala returned his smile, fingertips teasing the back of his neck. "I never forgot how delicious you tasted either." Vala slid her tongue along Daniel's bottom lip. "Sorry I head butted you."

"Sorry I zatted you." Closing his eyes, Daniel whispered against her slightly parted lips. "I love you."

Vala returned his sentiment with a whispered breath against his mouth as her lips fused to his in a hard bruising kiss.

Withdrawing his arms from under her shirt, pausing at the hemline, he pulled away, swiftly removing her top and camisole. Taking a moment to admire Vala's beautiful ivory flesh and remove his own shirt, Daniel recaptured her mouth reigniting their searing kiss. Still sitting on the edge of the bed, sliding one arm under her knees and positioning the other around her waist, Daniel lifted her against him and moved them to the head of the bed, lips never parting. Gently laying her on the pillow, he settled half on her, half on the bed. Suddenly, he pulled away from her. "I think these are going to be a problem," Daniel yanked his boots and socks off then went for hers.

"Much better darling," sitting up, grinning saucily, Vala purred with anticipation glazing her hands down his chest reaching for his belt buckle. "You're not going to stop me this time are you?" Her grin soon melted away, frustration becoming apparent. "Doesn't matter, I can't undo it anyway."

Taking her hands into his, he kissed each one tenderly. "Let me." Easily pulling off first his belt and then hers, Daniel sent both flying, closely followed by both pairs of pants.

Removing her hair clip and then his glasses, Vala placed them on the nightstand. "I don't want to break another pair and this way I can see your amazing eyes better." Gliding her hands up, she retraced her path up his belly and his sculpted chest winding her arms around his shoulders pulling him down to the bed with her.

Reveling in feel of her warm smooth skin against his, combing one hand though her hair, he devoured her mouth once more. Using the knuckles of the other hand he slowly made a path from the side of one breast down to her lean thigh. Drawing her knee up slightly, his body burrowed further into the cradle of hers. Making its way back up, his flattened hand slid under her bum continuing its path upward, stopping to caress the flushed skin of her breast. Following along her arm he took her hand lacing their fingers together and pulled away from their smoldering kiss.

The combined touch of his strong body and sensually trailing fingers sent heat coursing through her like a runaway train. Resting her foot in the bend of his knee she pulled him closer, the sensation causing her heart to race further igniting her desire.

"Vala." He whispered breathless, kissing her palm. "I couldn't imagine spending my life with anyone but you. I love you. I don't know if you'll ever know how much I love you. If I told you a thousand times a day in all the languages I know that I love you, it wouldn't be near enough."

Overwhelmed, her grey eyes welled up with tears, "I…I don't know what to say."

"You can say yes and be my wife."

"What?" Vala questioned in complete shock. "Darling, are you serious? You really want to marry me?"

"Yes, I do. Vala, I love you. Marry me?"

Tears finally falling, she smiled brightly. "I love you, too Daniel, and YES, I'll marry you!"

Hands and lips began to journey to places that had begged exploration for so long. Little by little what remained of their clothing soon joined the rest on the floor as loving passionate desire overcame them both.

XOXO

Both completely exhausted, the couple rested comfortably into one another's bodies.

Legs still tangled with his, Vala made a pillow of Daniel's shoulder, her hand teasing his broad bare chest. "Wow, darling. That was, indescribable."

Daniel's arm found its home around Vala's waist, while his other hand gently massaged her arm. "Indescribably good I hope."

"No, I'd have to say indescribably wonderful." She placed a tender kiss to his chest. "I want to make love with you every day for the rest of our lives."

"Your wish is my command." He kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"You better."

"And I bet we'll have lots of babies."

"Sounds good but can we get married first and wait till we get home?"

"Absolutely. But that doesn't mean we can't practice. Actually, darling you need no practice but for one to maintain such, shall we say…a perfect technique one must constantly practice. Oh yes and I'll need to plan our wedding. But, I can take care of that later. Oh, and I'll need to go lingerie shopping. I already have some of course, but I'll need some special things for our honeymoon. Oh, and we'll need to plan the honeymoon too. And, I have to tell Sam about this because I'll need her help." Vala sighed, "well darling, I guess I should head back to my quarters soon."

"Okay, one, how about if we tell everyone after I speak to Landry? And two, why are you going back to your quarters?"

"Well darling, dropping the bucket to everyone sounds great but I should go to my quarters because we haven't dropped it yet and as much as I'd love to remain wrapped in your gorgeous strong body all night, don't you think I should sleep in my own quarters until we do drop the bucket so we don't risk someone finding out or saying something?"

"I want you to stay here. Besides, you can't have an experience like what we just had and then not share a bed. Don't worry about the others finding out, I'm going to talk to Landry tomorrow about shared quarters. And it's spilling the beans by the way."

"Shared quarters," Vala smiled brightly, "how exciting! And I can't wait to spill the beanie weanies Daniel!"

"It's…never mind."

"Daniel?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm exhausted and hungry."

"Me too but can the food wait till breakfast…I don't think I can move."

"Well, perhaps if our bodies weren't so...perfectly intertwined."

"I meant that I'm too tired to move. But, if you can't wait till breakfast, I'll go get us a snack."

Vala sighed sleepily, "good night Daniel, love you."

"Good night Vala," he yawned. "Love you, too."

END


End file.
